Beyond
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Sólo soy un enemigo...un Malfoy Y la encontré llorando, sola... Me torturan tus lágrimas, tu dolor me hace llorar... No dejaré que te ocurra nada... mi dulce Ginevra. CON FINAL FELIZ!


**(N.A.) Este fic es para un espíritu libre, alguien que defiende con uñas, dientes y hasta la muerte a sus amigas. Por lo tanto, este fic es para Laia, en agradecimiento por ser una amiga incondicional a la que apoyaré toda mi vida. Tú mereces que te quieran, Laia, te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz.**

Beyond... Más allá.

Me llamo Malfoy, soy orgulloso, arrogante, egocéntrico, con clase, elegante, apuesto...y en el fondo un necesitado de cariño. Esta es mi historia, la historia de mi vida. Aquí está mi felicidad resumida en un puñado de palabras desordenadas que brotan en mi cabeza cómo setas después de la tormenta. No es una historia de humor, así que quién quiera reírse que lea "Mortadelo y Filemón", mi historia tampoco hace llorar (aunque para ser honesto, el principio es algo tristón). Espero que os guste.

Creí que todo estaba hecho para mí, que podía ser feliz viviendo así. Y entonces todo se complicó. Por ella, que llegó a mi vida como un huracán, devastando y desordenando todo a su paso. Hizo que perdiera los papeles, que mi equilibrio interior se derrumbara, que mi paz interior se perdiera... Me descolocó por completo. Y yo no podía recuperar la rutina. Y no podía olvidarla, por qué ella se me había grabado en el corazón. Yo no sabía que me estaba pasando, ni porque estaba tan confundido, y cada día al despertar me preguntaba porque la vida era tan injusta conmigo.

Desde que la vi, había estado en mis pensamientos día y noche, sin darme ni un respiro. Su nombre se deslizaba por mis labios como un dulce caramelo de café. No podía aguantarlo más. Cuándo la veía me temblaban las rodillas, el sudor empapaba mi frente y mis mejillas, habitualmente pálidas, se volvían de color rojo vivo. Mis padres y mis amigos me notaban raro y me preguntaban todo el rato si estaba bien (eso mis amigos, a mis padres... les doy igual). ¿Que decir: mentir y decir que estoy bien, o decir que no estoy bien y explicar algo que ni yo mismo entiendo? Respuesta indefinida. Sólo se que (no sé cómo) me puse a hablar con Dumbledore y me salió todo, liberé todo aquello que me había estado preocupando durante tantos meses. Él escuchó en silencio, con esa manera tan... guay, de escuchar que tiene incitándome con los ojos a seguir hablando. Cuándo terminé, me sonrió y dijo aquello que yo no deseaba oír. Me dijo: "Mira, Draco, está clarísimo... ¡Tú estás enamorado, pero enamorado de verdad!" Yo sonreí tristemente porque estaba claro. Yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella. Y se lo dije. "Ella es tan guapa, tan lista, tan amable, tan dulce, tan dinámica... Es imposible que se fije en mí, yo sólo soy un enemigo, un Malfoy... Además seguro que tendrá algún chico mejor que yo detrás suyo, cómo ese Potter... Es imposible, imposible...". Terminé cabizbajo. El sonrió pícara y misteriosamente: "Nunca digas nunca".

La vida me enseñó poco a poco cuán verdadera era aquella frase. Lo que yo jamás me imaginé fue que la encontraría al cabo de unos meses llorando y sola. Me acerqué a ella despacio mientras lloraba en silencio, suavemente le rocé el hombro y se giró, asustada. Cuándo me reconoció se asustó y trastabilló hacia atrás... Intentó secarse las lágrimas. Le pregunté que le pasaba, al principio intentó ocultármelo pero poco a poco se rindió y me lo contó. Una de sus compañeras, le había hecho una mala jugada por envidia. Se sentía incomprendida, dolida, y ella creía que no servía para nada y que no era una buena amiga. Cada lágrima suya me dolía. Intenté consolarla y me salió todo de golpe: "Quería decirte que...

They don't understand you

They don't let you give the best of yourself

They are from this world; this world is not for you

And I can see it, and you can see it

You aren't like them; you are different, so unique

You are you and you can believe

No te detengas por algo así sé que duele, pero no puedes dejar que acabe contigo, no puedes derrumbarte. Tú eres maravillosa, fantástica, alucinante... y hermosa. Hay mucha gente que te quiere y te admira en secreto. Hay mucha gente que desea ver tu sonrisa cada día..." Ahí no pude seguir, porque la voz se me quebraba. Yo era quién la quería y le admiraba en secreto, yo era quién deseaba ver su sonrisa cada día. Y entonces me miró a los ojos con esa mirada penetrante que tanto me gustaba en ella. Sus ojos me pedían que dijese algo, yo no sabía que. En aquel momento, las palabras me salieron solas, yo no era dueño de mi voz:

Beyond you and me,

Exist a place that I build for you

And now look at my face

Leave them, come with me

They don't let you be happy, trust me

In our refuge you will be happy with me

I can put peace in your life

If you come with me, only that,

Come with me

Me declaré así, sin más vueltas, ella bajó la mirada. Yo estaba alucinando pepinos, ¿y si me decía que no? En aquel momento me abrazó, temblando. Yo, emocionado, respondí al abrazo aún un poco temeroso. Ella se refugió en mis brazos, me dijo: "Tengo miedo, de lo que pueda pasar". Le cogí la barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos. Todas las dudas que me quedaban desaparecieron. Vi en sus ojos un amor inmenso, enorme, descomunal... pero también vi temor. El temor de un cervatillo indefenso que no puede defenderse. La abracé firmemente, para que me sintiera abarcando con mis brazos toda su espalda. Ella sumergió su cabeza en mi hombro. Le susurré que no le iba a pasar nada si yo podía evitarlo, que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera, que yo siempre la iba a querer y a defender. Ella volvió a levantar su cabeza y me miró en silencio. Ninguno de los dos podía articular palabras. Estábamos muy cerca, yo notaba su cálido aliento y su rápida respiración. Entonces, la besé suavemente en los labios mientras ella cerraba los ojos. No sé cuánto duró el beso, sólo sé que cuándo terminó, un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas de rojo fuego, yo le pregunté: "¿Confías en mi?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a apoyarla sobre mi hombro...

You ask me: "Where is this place, near?"

Yes, our place is very near than here

You only dream, dream, is very near

Happiness, magic and dream's mother is our place

You only close your eyes and dream

Close your eyes... because I'm here

And I'll protect you... believe it, only believe it...

Beyond you and me,

Exist a place that I build for you

And now look at my face

Leave them, come with me

They don't let you be happy, trust me

In our refuge you will be happy with me

I can put peace in your life

If you come with me, only that,

Come with me

"Yo estaré siempre contigo. No dejaré que te lastimen, no permitiré que sufras, no consentiré que vuelvan a hacerte llorar... Porque tus heridas me duelen, tu sufrimiento me tortura, tus lágrimas me hacen llorar.

And deep inside your heart you know it,

But you didn't want to believe it

You didn't that you don't belong

To this world, you belong...

You belong to me.

Pienso en ti desde que te conocí, ahora que te tengo, soy feliz, no permitiré que seas infeliz, te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí. El amor todo lo vence, y nada detiene al amor ni siquiera la muerte que lo único que puede hacer es demorarlo, así que, ¿qué nos puede pasar? Viviré para ti de ahora en adelante, por que jamás soñé que mi corazón podía amar tanto. Porque cómo yo te quiero, no, así no te querrán jamás... Te amo, ¿me crees, Ginny? Ella me miró: "Si, te creo. Te creo y... te amo. Además... aquí y ahora, así contigo, soy feliz..."

Ella fue, es y será por siempre el amor de mi vida, gracias Laia por ser tú, por ser cómo eres, por... simplemente por existir, gracias.


End file.
